


#30 Choices

by gpadow



Category: Gunsmoke, Matt/Kitty
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gpadow/pseuds/gpadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt's old girlfriend brings trouble<br/>Kitty buys a business for Matt to run after the badge</p>
            </blockquote>





	#30 Choices

**Author's Note:**

> This story respectfully features characters and canon from the television series, Gunsmoke, which aired in 1955. They do not belong to me.

#30 Choices

Jun. 1st, 2011 at 5:08 PM

 

I shall be telling this with a sigh  
Somewhere ages and ages hence:  
Two roads diverged in a wood, and I -  
I took the one less traveled by,  
And that has made all the difference.

\- The Road Not Taken, by Robert Frost

 

 

Nude, with her red hair piled casually atop her head, Kitty Russell stood on the small Dhurrie rug beside the bathtub. She stretched on tip-toe to gracefully raise a smooth, pale leg over the edge of the tub.

"Merde!"

"Water hot?"  
Matt Dillon grinned as he placed his gun belt on a peg by the door in the outer room.

"Tres chad!"

The lawman winced and did not reply.

Kitty finally shouted, "When did you get back?"

"Just now. I haven't even cleaned up."

Kitty looked up from her bath to see her man leaning in the door frame, and giggled, "Well, get in here!"

"Sorry I look so scruffy, Kitty."

"You look mighty fine to me, Cowboy."

Matt grinned while removing his dust covered vest.  
"Must be from spending three days in the saddle."

"Thank you, saddle."

###

Late afternoon,  
Old Joe came through the door of the private meeting room into the lobby of the Dodge House Hotel. The ancient waiter carried a white towel over his arm as he shuffled onto the boardwalk and walked toward Delmonico's.

Four people sat at a large, round table in the center of the private room. China cups and delicate sherry glasses were in front of each person, and the side table held a silver coffee service.

Matt sat glumly in his courting coat and string tie, his hair combed back with tonic. Across the table, Kitty was conservatively dressed in a pearl gray dress with matching hat. A small, delicate veil fell over her forehead.

On Kitty's left was Harry Bodkin in his banker's suit with striped waistcoat.

On her right sat land attorney Arlen Carstairs, impeccably dressed, wearing thick spectacles. Placed in front of him is a monogrammed pewter-topped inkwell with an attached pen holder. There are two new nibs in specially designed slots at the side of the holder. Resting alongside is a monogrammed pewter-topped blotter.  
The vignette made Matt roll his eyes.

The portly man reached for the pen, dipped the nib carefully in the inkwell, and handed it to Kitty.

"Miss Russell, your signature on this line, please. Also where indicated on the other documents."

Kitty signed each one and returned the pen to Carstairs while looking at Matt.

"Now it's your turn, Mister Dillon, This line and then the lines to the right of Miss Russell's signature on each document, please."

An awkward pause before Matt finally took the pen. He looked down at the papers placed in front of him without speaking.

In an overly cheerful voice, Mr. Bodkin declared, "Congratulations, Miss Kitty. I've no doubt this will be a very successful venture!"

The marshal and his lady stared at each other, Matt serious and uncomfortable.  
Kitty's expression seemed to plead please.

Finally, the lawman signed the documents and then placed the pen on the white lace table runner.

Harry Bodkin quickly picked it up and placed it in the pewter holder.

Arlen Carstairs had not stopped staring at the lovely redhead beside him.

"I second Mr. Bodkin, Dear Lady."  
The lawyer kissed Kitty's hand and then extended a hand to Matt, who reluctantly shakes it while looking at Kitty.

Harry Bodkin smiled at the businesswoman he had come to respect over the years, and asked, "So, when will your new venture begin? Have you chosen a name?"

Not getting a response, the banker nervously turned to Matt. "What about it, Marshal? I'm sure you've talked it over. Or is it a secret?"

"We haven't made any definite decisions as yet, Mr. Bodkin," Kitty replied quietly.

Arlen Carstairs added, "Don't forget to name the street as well."

"What?"

The three were surprised to hear Matt's deep baritone.

"Arlen is right, Marshal. Your plans include a new road to access the property from Front Street."

With a straight face Matt said, "Miss Kitty Mews has a nice ring to it."

The two men shared a nervous laugh while Kitty shot Matt a not funny stare.

Raising his glass of sherry, Carstairs said, "Well, a toast, then. Congratulations, my dear. You too, Mr. Dillon. You are a lucky man, sir, to have such an astute business partner. And a beautiful one, if I may say."

Over their stemmed glasses, Kitty and Matt looked intently into each others' eyes.

Matt put his glass on the table and said, "Kitty doesn't do things by halves."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Old Joe came in carrying a silver tray which he placed in front of Kitty.

"Here's them ... "

"Canapes."

"Right. Them canapes you ordered."

"Thank you, Joe."

Kitty gently slid the tray to the center of the table.  
"Mister Carstairs?"

The man placed a clammy hand over Kitty's and whispered, "Why, you think of everything, don't you, Kitty?  
And, it's Arlen, remember?"

As if in common thought, Matt and Kitty suddenly stood, causing Bodkin and Carstairs to jump to their feet.

Stetson in hand, Matt held the door open for Kitty, who said, "Well, I have another business to run. Good day, gentlemen."

The lovely redhead added, "Mr. Bodkin, I'll be in tomorrow to pick up the deed."

"No need, Kitty," Arlen said too quickly. "I'll bring all of the papers around this evening."  
"Perhaps you'll do me the honor of having dinner at Delmonico's.  
I gave the chef a recipe for treacle tart that I know you'll ... "

"Thank you Mister Carstairs, I have other plans this evening."

Matt Dillon tipped his hat and grinned. He was quite proud of his lady. Placing his hand on her back, he couldn't help saying, "Chef?"

Arlen Carstairs stood in the doorway sadly watching the couple walk through the hotel lobby.

Harry Bodkin handed the man his glass of sherry and said, "Arlen, I think I better explain something to you."

###

Another round, oak table. This one in Kitty's front room.

As Matt pours two beers from a pitcher, Kitty comes up behind him wearing a frilly peignoir, her hair down and tied back with a blue satin ribbon.

"Hungry, Cowboy?"

"You know, Kitty, instead of a cold supper, you could be having a fancy dinner with your new beau tonight.

And don't forget the treacle tart for dessert."

"Arlen may be relentlessly well dressed, but I'm not impressed one bit."

"I don't know, Kitty. By golly, he went from Miss Russell to Kitty pretty fast.  
I guess he thinks he's quite the big man."

"No bigger than his brain," she replied sarcastically.

Kitty leaned over Matt to wrap her arms around his neck and rest her head on his broad shoulder.

The big man stroked her arm and tipped his head back to touch hers. "What's wrong, girl?"

"Why couldn't you be happy about this, Matt?" Kitty murmured.  
"You promised you would try to see past the money. You said you'd do that for me."

Matt pulled Kitty's arms apart and stood to face her. He gently placed his large hands on her shoulders and said, "I'm sorry, Kitty. I really think a construction and lumber business is a wonderful idea. You know that. I just feel like using your money to buy the property and start the business is, well, how would you feel if people thought ... "

"I wouldn't care what people thought.  
It's a true partnership, Matt. Not just on paper.  
I run the Long Branch and you run the ... whatever we call it ..."

"Contrary Kitty's Construction Company?"

"I could smack you, Mister."

Matt closed his eyes and did an exaggerated pucker up.

Giggles.  
"Not that kind of smack."

She wanted to throw her arms around him and give him a deep, sensuous kiss,

Instead, Kitty said, "Seriously, Matt, pride dictates you be the one to take care of me. And you do. But I'm an independent woman and I thought you liked that.  
After all these years ... "

"You're right, Kitty. I love you for being successful and independent. I'm so proud of you.  
My pride gets in the way sometimes.  
I never thought I'd live long enough to be put out to grass."

Kitty's beautiful blue eyes filled as she moved into Matt's arms. After a quiet caress they began a long, tender kiss.

When they finally came up for air, Kitty hugged her man and whispered in his ear, "L'ame soucurs."

"What?"

"Soul mate."

Matt gave her a tight squeeze and said, "Miss Kitty's Mews will be a nice address."

Without letting go she replied, "Not on your life, Cowboy."

###

Ten days later.

Kitty is behind the bar as she and Doc listen to a very animated Festus stop in mid-story to take a final gulp of beer.

"Doc, you ol' scudder, if I'm lyin' I'm dyin'!"

"If you're buyin' I'm dyin'."

"Never mind, Curly. Go ahead, Festus, I'm on the edge of my seat."

"You're not sitting down."

Before either Kitty or Festus could respond, Sam came in carrying a basket with bread sticking out from the red-checked cloth.

"Miss Kitty, was the Marshal coming home by stage today?"

"When it finally gets here."

"Well, I think there may have been some trouble at the relay station near the road to Ft. Dodge."

"What kinda trouble, Sam?" the hillman asked.

"While I was leaving Delmonico's, Barney came running up saying there was an explosion out there."

"Explosion!"

"Festus, you were right about hearing something. You better get my buggy ready. I'll get my bag and meet you.  
Don't you worry, Kitty, I'm sure he's alright.

"I'll garantee it fer sure!"

Kitty and Sam gave each other worried looks as Doc followed Festus through the batwing doors of the Long Branch.

Suddenly Kitty ran out from behind the bar and onto the boardwalk. By the time Sam reached her she was mounted on Festus' mule.

"Miss Kitty?"

"Sam, tell Festus I borrowed Ruth and tell Doc I'll meet him at the transfer station."

The big barkeep shook his head as passersby turned to the sound of Ruth galloping away.

###

The air was thick and burned her eyes. Kitty Russell brought Ruth to a halt on a ridge as she surveyed the burning landscape below. Black smoke was still smoldering over the remains of a building. A badly burned stage coach was tipped on its side. There were no horses around. No people, either.

Wait. Over by the creek a man covered in soot was staggering with the body of a woman over his shoulder.

Matt Dillon placed the woman on the ground and looked up to see Kitty riding up, then quickly dismounting.

"Kitty?  
What are you doing here?"

"Well, I never rode a mule before."

"An old Dan named Ruth?" Matt grinned and then fell to the ground.

Kitty ran to him and turned him over to look for wounds.

"What happened, Matt?"

"Saltpeter ... "  
Matt tuned his face into Kitty's breast and fell unconscious as Festus and Doc approached.

"Over here!"

"Kitty?"

"There's ol' Ruth, Doc!"

As the hillman rode toward his mule, he called out, "Doc! It's Matthew an Miz Kitty!"

"Hold on, Cowboy, you're going to be all right."

Kitty's attention shifted to the woman lying next to Matt as she turned over and murmured, "Matt? .. Don't leave me, Matt .. Please don't leave me .. "

###

Doc and Kitty met on the landing over the Long Branch, having just come from tending to Matt and Sally Miker.

"How is she, Doc?"

"Oh, much better, Kitty. I'm more concerned about that big lawman of yours."

"Who is she, Doc?"

"Her name is .. "

"I know her name. Who is she to Matt?"

"You should be asking him, Kitty."

"I'm asking you. Matt hasn't said a thing. He hasn't even asked how she's doing even though he knows she's here, right down the hall."

"Kitty, I don't know what to tell you. They knew each other a long time ago, when Matt was a deputy. I think she got mixed up with a bad lot. They ended up in the Dakota's, I believe. Haven't heard about her in years."

The old physician and friend put his hand on Kitty's arm. "Ask him."

"No. I shouldn't have to ask him."

Kitty pulled away and walked toward the room where Sally Miker was sitting up in bed, wearing a nightgown Kitty bought from Mr. Jonus. She sure as hell isn't going to wear anything of mine, the stubborn redhead thought.  
Kitty stood outside the door for a moment thinking the woman looks a little worse for wear, but she must have been a beauty once. Then she took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Matt?  
Oh, hello."

"How are you feeling? Doc said you're doing very well."

"Thanks to you, Kitty.  
Doc seems to hold you in high regard, and he's not free with his compliments!" Sally laughed.

"I've known Doc for many years. He's a good friend.

You must have known him a long time ago."

"Yes. I left Dodge right after he delivered my son, Matt."

Kitty tried not to react. She knew Sally was studying her.

"You should get some rest. Is there anything you need?"

"No, I'm fine for now. Thank you, Kitty."

"Is there anyone I can notify for you? Your son?"

"He died in an explosion."

Sally Miker immediately read the expression of surprise on Kitty's face.

"Oh, you must think ... No, Kitty, it was two years ago in Nebraska. I was devastated when I lost him."

"I'm sorry."

Kitty got as far as the door when Sally said, "Doc ignores me every time I ask him how Matt is doing.  
Have you been looking after him?"

"Yes. It's kind of a habit."

"Like that time he was shot by Dan Grat."

Kitty closed the door and walked back to the bed. "You were still in Dodge?"

"Not really. I heard Matt had become the Marshal after Stryker. I used to stay in touch with one of the Long Branch girls who was a friend of mine. She wrote me about the shooting and I came back.  
But I turned around and went back to South Dakota."

"Why?"

"I could see how it was, Kitty.  
I asked Doc and he confirmed it.  
Besides, I didn't want Cleve coming after me. And I had to go back to my son."

"Cleve?"

"My Sunday man. He owned me by then."

"And now?"

"Dead. I'm alone now."

Without a word, Kitty turned and walked away.

Doc was waiting on the landing in front of the curtain that led to her rooms. He saw her approach and rubbed a hand over his mustache.

"He's asleep. I'm worried, Kitty. That cough just won't clear up."

Kitty looked as though she would speak, but slowly turned and walked into her room to be with her man.

###

 

Bo Miker left the Dodge House Hotel and walked to the Long Branch Saloon, looking up at the window whose shadows did not give up their secrets.

"Welcome back, mister. What'll you have?"

"A beer, Sam. Say, did I see Miss Russell coming from the Doc's office early this morning?"

"The Marshal needed more of that balm for his chest. He's still not breathing real well. Sure has everyone worried."

"How about the lady?"

"Oh, Miss Sally is doing just fine. The Marshal got her out of the fire before he went back to try an' save the others. She'll be moving over to The Dodge House today."

Sam moved down the bar to serve another customer as Bo Miker moved his eyes up the staircase and smiled.

###

Sally Miker made busy placing her few belongings into the wardrobe when there was a knock on the door of room number eight.

"Come in."

"Hello, Mother."

Bo Miker expected the subtle sign of disappointment his mother showed.  
It was always this way. The wrong son.

The attractive women held Bo in an awkward embrace, and then said, "I'm so glad to see you, son."

"I heard what happened. Good to see you're okay. The barkeep at The Long Branch told me you were moving in here."

"The girls at The Long Branch gave me some clothes and the owner advanced me enough to pay my keep until I can get some funds wired to the Dodge bank."

"That was real nice of Miss Kitty."

Sally stared at her son. "Yes, everyone has been kind to me. So, you know the Long Branch owner?"

"Only by sight. And that was just by chance. Miss Kitty Russell seems to be busy taking care of her man.  
I think you know him, Mother: US Marshal Matt Dillon."

"Yes, he was on the stage with me just like we planned it."

"Not exactly as planned. The transfer of explosives was to take place after getting rid of the lawman.  
But it was the wrong lawman, wasn't it, Mother? It wasn't the deputy from Garden City."

###

US Marshal Matt Dillon sat behind his desk trying to concentrate on the messy stacks of posters and mail before him. He dreaded the task of having to write a report about the three outlaws that met the stage, and the last minute warning from Sally Miker that saved his life.  
Two men died by the lawman's gun and one plus the station agent in the fire following the explosion.  
Dillon knew he should be holding Sally in jail for her initial part in the scheme to exchange the potassium nitrate for the bogus freight on board the stage.

"Matthew, I got here a fresh pot a coffee fer ya. Not like that belly wash ol' Doc was a givin' ya."

As if on cue, Doc Adams stepped into the office.

"Festus, why don't you go see if any replies came in from those telegrams I sent."

"I'll do er, Matthew," Festus said, glancing at Doc as if to say I know I'm being dismissed.  
"Coffee, Doc?"

"I'll get it. How are you feeling, Matt?"

"Fine."

"No coughing or burning feeling in the lungs?"

"I'm fine."

The big man tried to suppress a cough while looking away from his old friend.

The old physician rubbed a hand over his mustache and said, "How about coming up to the office and I'll check out that leg wound."

"Kitty changed the dressing. I'm fine."

"So you said. Have you talked to her, Matt?"

"What?" Matt coughed out.

"Kitty. What have you told her about Sally Miker?"

"She hasn't asked."

"I never did either. But I am now.

Is the boy your son, Matt?"

"We weren't together when Sally got pregnant.  
She was one of Cleve Coogan's girls by then in that nanny-house outside Ft. Dodge."

"What about South Dakota?"

"Coogan formed a partnership with a deserter who was a munitions expert. While Sally worked to distract the local law, they used their home-made explosives to rob banks and freight offices in the Dakotas and Nebraska."

"Was the boy brought up to be a part of this business?" Doc asked as he refilled Matt's mug.

"Sally had another son named Bo who acted as an enforcer. He is wanted for murder in three states. She claimed Matt went to school and then worked for the railroad for a short time before he was killed."

"Killed!" Doc put his coffee down and looked intensely at his downcast friend.

Matt gave a brief, dry cough then continued, "Sally said he died in Nebraska while trying to stop them from blowing train tracks in an attempt to take an army payroll. Cleve died there also."

"So what were they after in Dodge?"

"A gold shipment headed to Garden City. They expected a deputy to be on the stage to meet it in Dodge.  
When the trial ended early I said I'd do it."  
Matt took a gulp of coffee in an effort to control his cough.  
"A detail from Ft. Dodge saw to it a few days ago."

"What will happen to Sally now, Matt?"

"I don't know, Doc. She could be facing serious charges.."

The sound of jingling spurs preceded Festus as he came through the door and approached the Marshal.

"These here came fer ya, Matthew. Barney said he'd send over the others when they come in."

Doc and Festus watched silently as Matt looked over each wire.

"That's what I was afraid of," Matt said before giving in to a fit of coughing.

###

The big lawman studied his face in the mirror after wiping away the last of the shaving soap. At least I'm not coughing anymore, he thought.

 

Doc Adams opened the door and stepped into the office, glancing at Matt before heading to the coffee pot on top of the stove.

"Have some coffee, Doc."

"Don't mind if I do."

Matt unfolded the collar of his shirt and rolled down his sleeves. As he was buttoning the cuffs he said, "How about joining us for dinner tonight, Doctor?"

"You and Kitty?"

"And Sally."

Doc swiped a hand over his mustache and said, "I wouldn't miss it."

###

Kitty Russell was sitting at the roll-top desk in her office, reading a newspaper. She put down her lorgnette when she heard the familiar sound of Matt's footsteps in the hall. The big man stopped in the doorway and the two shared a long moment of looking into each other's eyes without speaking.

Finally he removed his hat while entering the room. Kitty rose to meet him and placed his Stetson on the desk. She moved to a table and poured two glasses of whiskey from a crystal decanter.

Taking his glass, Matt said, "Sally said you invited her to join us tonight."

"Were you checking in on her?"

"Yeah, I guess. But I also had to get a statement from her and try to work something out to present to the judge. I don't want to see Sally sent to prison. By golly, Kitty, she's had a very tough life."

"And you feel responsible?" Kitty said with sadness in her voice.

"Maybe I do."

"Oh, ah, I had asked Doc to join us at Delmonico's, Kitty, so I guess there'll be four of us."

"Afraid to be alone with two women, Cowboy?"

Matt took a large gulp of whiskey and let out a sigh. "I guess I never mentioned .."

"You guess?"

"It's not that I was trying to hide anything, Kitty.  
I mean, Sally and I just saw each other for a real short time. She wanted more, but I wasn't interested.  
I'm not proud of that, but we were young and well, it just wasn't there for me."

"And then she showed up pregnant."

"Yes. Sally almost had me convinced. But when Doc confirmed how far along she was, I knew I couldn't be, well.."

"You must have been relieved," Kitty said coldly.

"I guess so..  
"Kitty.. I've told you almost everything about myself, but.."

"Almost."

"Please try to understand. I didn't want to hurt Sally, but she made her own choices. We all do."

###

As the four left Delmonico's, Kitty took Doc's arm and said, "Why don't you see Sally back to The Dodge House, Matt. Doc will see me home."

Matt and Sally watched as Kitty and Doc walked arm in arm toward the Long Branch. They turned and walked down the boardwalk as Sally held Matt's arm with both hands. She seemed to caress him through the sleeve of his courtin' coat.  
To the big man's relief they finally reached the Dodge House. Matt saw Sally into the lobby and stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"How about a nightcap, Matt?"

He tipped his hat and said, "Good night, Sally."

"All right then," she said starting up to her room.

Matt watched Sally Miker walk up the stairs, and for a brief moment he flashed to a young blond girl with an exuberant laugh. As he turned to leave, a young man came in carrying a tray from Delmonico's. The hotel clerk said," Miss Miker has returned, so you can take it up."

Matt leaned over the desk and asked, "Did you say that was for Miss Miker, Howie?"

"That's right, Marshal. She has dinner brought up to her room every night."

"Has she had any visitors?"

"There was a young man, I believe, when she first checked in."

Matt Dillon looked up at the landing and the door to room number eight.

###

"I'm a tellin' ya, Matthew, that feller on the poster ain't come out of the Dodge House. Least wise not by the front door."

"Okay, Festus. Keep an eye peeled. Remember, you and Burke set up a game of checkers in the lobby later. You both know what to say, right?"

"Gottcha, Matthew. We'll make sure everyone hears 'bout you takin' that money on the morning stage."

###

Matt's tousled head appeared from under the coverlet, and he squinted through sleepy eyes at his lady as she walked past the bed. Her red hair was down, she was barefoot, and Matt was very aware of her naked form beneath his blue shirt.

Kitty knew instinctively that he was watching her. Without facing him she said, "Good morning, Cowboy."

He grinned and stretched his long arms.

"That coffee sure smells good."

"Do you want me to fix you some eggs?"

"No, I've got to get the morning stage."

"Passenger, or riding shotgun?"

"I'm guarding a .."  
"The truth is, Kitty, I'm hoping to lure an outlaw into the open and would rather do it outside of Dodge."

"Is he a killer?"

"Yes."

"And you're the bait?"

Matt slipped into his pants and walked to the table to pour a cup of steaming coffee. Kitty held up her cup for a refill.

She ran her hand over wounds, old and new, and rested it on his chest.  
"I know every scar on your body," Kitty said, more to herself than Matt.

"Are we okay now?"

They both felt there was still some distance between them, but they had begun to move closer again.

"You were still wheezing last night. I don't think you are well, yet," Kitty said, ignoring his question.

She leaned into him and softly kissed his chest.  
"Please be careful, Matt."

###

"I hate to put you in this spot, Jim."

The stage driver looked at the rifle leaning on the seat between himself and the Marshal and said, "I've got to drive the stage anyway, Matt. Can't think of a better man to ride shotgun."

"You've seen your share of trouble over the years," Matt grinned.

"Look who's talking."

The experienced lawman and driver surveyed the hills ahead trying to anticipate a possible ambush. They would soon be coming up to the transfer point, and the memory of the last trip was still fresh in Matt's mind.

"Are you expecting any passengers to pick up the stage here, Jim?"

"No, but one is getting off. A woman.  
Old Pete sometimes gets a cowboy that doesn't show on the manifest, though."

Suddenly the relay station came into view and old Pete could be seen leading a pony into the barn.

Matt had his rifle at the ready, but everything seemed quiet.

"Hey, Pete!" Jim called out. "You have anyone making this trip?"

"Just one fella.  
"Why, Marshal Dillon, I wasn't expectin' you."

"Hi there, Pete. We've got a lady making a connection."

Matt opened the stage door and said, "Ma'am."

"Hello, Matt."

He found himself face to face with Sally Miker.

"Don't say anything, Matt.  
I've come to stop something from happening. Something that could get you killed."

"You shouldn't have come, Sally.  
Is Bo waiting inside?"

"No. His name is Henry Pruitt, but Bo is waiting down the road."

"Alright. You stay here with Jim."

The lawman turned toward the cabin while motioning Pete to run to the barn.

"Come on out, Pruitt. It's all over."

"Matt!"

Henry Pruitt was startled by Sally's scream and fired wildly from the side of the cabin. The Marshal's bullet propelled him back into the wood pile, then he fell forward, dead.

Jim stepped in front of Sally, rifle at the ready, while Matt checked the body and picked up the gun. Pete stuck his head out from the barn and shouted, "Don't shoot, Marshal!"

Suddenly, the man was staggering out of the barn with a rope around his neck. Holding the other end while using the man as a shield was Bo Miker.

"Drop your guns or the old man gets it."

"Don't be a fool, Miker, there are two of us. You'll never make it.

"And there ain't no strongbox," Jim added.

Sally moved from behind the stage driver and began walking toward her son.

"Sally! Come back here!"

"It's all right, Matt. It's time to end this."

"Well, well. What do you know. If it isn't my sweet old mamma, come to rescue her baby boy.  
Or is it Dillon you're out to save?"

"Bo, let that man go, son. Matt will see that you get a fair trial."

"And the judge will see I get a rope or life in prison. Not much of a choice, Mother."

Sally started walking closer as Bo exclaimed, "Don't come any further!"

Suddenly, the outlaw fired his gun at Matt, hitting him in the arm.  
Jim didn't have a clear shot with Sally in his path, so he jumped to the ground and rolled under the stage.  
Miker fired in his direction as old Pete managed to pull away.

Matt's rifle shot found it's mark and Bo Miker spun around, shooting two rounds as he fell to the ground.  
One shot went into the dirt, the other into his mother, who fell to her knees, grasping her stomach.

Pete struggled to get the rope from around his neck while Jim ran up to check on the man and take his gun.  
He turned to Matt and said, "He's dead."

The lawman didn't acknowledge him because he knew he had killed Bo Miker, and because he was on his knees holding the gravely wounded Sally.

"Hold on. We'll get you back to Doc's. You're gonna be okay, Sally. Just hold on now."

"It's okay, Matt. It was bound to end this way. We all make choices, don't we...."

Matt gently placed her limp body on the ground and whispered, "Yes, Sally. Yes we do."

###

Matt Dillon sat on the exam table in Doc Adams' office struggling to button his shirt with his arm in a sling.

"You may be a whaler ol' boy, but it's time to heal now. This time you can't just climb back into the saddle. You have to accept the fact that your body doesn't come back as fast as it used to."

Doc looked over at Kitty who had uncharacteristically kept her distance rather than assist him in taking care of Matt.

The old physician pulled a hand over his mustache and put on his coat and hat.  
"Get through to him, Kitty. Close the distance."

Matt frowned at his old friend but knew he was right. As Doc left, Matt and Kitty looked at each other, and without speaking seem to say, we need each other.  
Kitty walked slowly to the big man sitting on the table and began to re-button his shirt.

"As long as you wear that piece of tin over your heart, I know you'll keep leaving.  
I also know the odds get worse that you'll come safely home to me.

I'm not me without you, Matt. There's something missing.  
I guess after all these years we've kinda blended together."

"I know, Kitty. We've gotten to be an old married couple. Even .."

"Finishing each other's sentences."

"Maybe it is time, Kitty."

"Don't do it for me, Matt."

Matt placed his hand softly on Kitty's face and looked into her deep blue eyes.

"I never thought I'd be this side of dirt after all these years. I just never counted on it."

"Like I said, Cowboy, don't do it for me. You have to want it, too."

Matt leaned over to give Kitty a tender, sweet kiss.

With a big grin he said, "The Long Branch Lumber Company is a good name."

Kitty smiled lovingly up at her man.

"Let's take a walk over to our property and you can tell me where you will put up that sign."

 

The End


End file.
